


Five Times Kissed

by chasingvictoryx



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: A tiny compilation of five different times Sasha and Rhys have kissed.





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of five drabbles I wrote on Tumblr for the "Five Times Kissed" prompt. I y'all enjoy it!
> 
> *Original posting: August 28, 2016.

**i.**  
  
 _‘Damn watch…’_  Sasha found herself thinking bitterly. Sure, it had saved her life, but resulted in her breaking an arm that it couldn’t heal. What good was it then? She knew she should be  _thankful_ for what it  _had_ done for her, but the current pain she felt in her broken arm, prevented those thoughts.  
  
“Need some help?”  
  
Sasha quickly glanced back to see Rhys entering the caravan and she frowned at him. She didn’t need his help, she could do this on her own.  
  
“No, I got it,” She replied, stubborn as ever, as she struggled to change her sling. It was falling apart on her and she she was currently in the process of replacing it with some other cloth.  
  
“You sure about that?” Rhys had grown closer, and Sasha tensed up, brows knotting together as she picked up the undeniably amused tone of his voice.  
  
“Uh,  _yeah,_ I am–  _aghh–!_ ” She let out a grunt of pain, pausing mid-action as the pain coursed through her arm. She then sent him a glare, as if  _daring_ him to say anything. Her lips were jutted out in an irritated pout as he moved closer still.  
  
“You’re just gonna make it worse,” He informed her, deciding to step over to help, regardless of her protests. Sasha fought him about it for a few moments, but eventually caved, continuing to pout and look away from him as he fixed up a new sling for her.  
  
“This is ridiculous,” She finally muttered, and she could feel Rhys’ gaze burning holes into her face. “Everyone keeps treating me like I’m some fragile child with a broken arm. I can  _still_ do stuff on my own, y’know.”  
  
Rhys didn’t say anything at first, and Sasha was starting to wonder if he’d say anything at all, when his voice finally reached her ears. “There’s nothing wrong with people offering to help you, Sash.”  
  
He’d just finished tying the two ends of fabric into a knot, completing the new sling. “We all care about you, that’s all. We all  _know_  you can take care of yourself, but you should really take it easy and try not to push yourself so hard.”  
  
Sasha wanted to say something, but bit it back when he continued. “Besides, the more you rest up and let your arm heal, the quicker you’ll be back to shooting Maliwans and kicking ass.”  
  
That last part resulted in an amused chuckle from Sasha, making Rhys glance away and cough into his fist in a bit of embarrassment. “You sure know how to give some  _great_ pep-talks,” she teased playfully. A smile actually began tugging on her lips as she finally turned to glance up at him.  
  
“Y-yeah, well, y’know, I–”  
“Thanks.”  
  
He sent her a surprised look, and before he could open his mouth to embarrass himself even more, Sasha leant up and pressed her lips against his in a light, fleeting kiss.  
  
 **ii.**  
  
Sasha’s fingers lightly coiled themselves into Rhys’ tresses as he laid, spread out, with his head in her lap. It was a quiet moment; no skags, no vault hunting, no danger, and everyone else off doing god knows what.  
  
Rhys wasn’t usually a fan of people messing up his hair, but the feeling of Sasha’s fingers combing through it and massaging his scalp was too nice for him to bring himself to complain about. A contented sigh passed his lips, and it made the faint smile on Sasha’s lips grow slightly.  
  
Growing up, she’d always enjoyed braiding Fiona’s hair before she cut it short, and she couldn’t help but be entertained in playing with Rhys’ now. This was a fair opportunity anyway, so how could she refuse?  
  
“So good…” She heard Rhys mutter, and she hummed quietly in response, leaning down to lightly peck his forehead.  
  
 **iii.**  
  
Admittedly, she’d had a bit too much to drink, but then again, so had Rhys. Normally, she didn’t allow herself to get  _this_ drunk, but now that she had, there was no going back, and she couldn’t be held accountable for her actions. So much for a high alcohol tolerance. Maybe  _this_ particular beer had been stronger than most, and that might’ve been the cause for her current state.  
  
Her lips immediately found Rhys’ and she kissed him rather sloppily. Still, Rhys didn’t seem to mind, and he was kissing her back regardless. She pressed herself closer against him, coiling her arms around his neck as his own wrapped around her waist.  
  
She wavered slightly, losing her balance and tumbling into a wall. She didn’t stay there for long as the two continued to move until they bumped into the couch. Rhys was the first to fall, and Sasha allowed him to take her with him.  
  
 **iv.**  
  
It felt so good to be able to move her arm again, and it was even nicer to be able to intertwine her fingers with Rhys’ as they walked. They weren’t alone this time, however, as Fiona had joined them and they made their way over to visit Vaughn and the children of Helios.  
  
Sasha was pretty sure that she could feel Fiona’s gaze flickering to and from them a few times as they approached the mostly redeemed wreckage. Sasha tried not to feel uncomfortable due to Fiona’s fleeting stares, and those of the Children of Helios as they started to emerge from god knows where to watch them as they walked. She tried not to focus on that however, and instead found herself commenting for the umpteenth time on the statue of Rhys they had standing not too far off.  
  
“I still can’t get over the fact that they set that thing up for you,” She teased, lightly nudging her shoulder against his.  
  
“You say that every time we come through here,” Rhys countered, but found himself smiling anyway. “And besides, it’s not like it’s… _that_ bad, I mean…”  
  
“Oh yeah, I mean, the whole… _headless-ness?_ That’s totally  _spot on,_ I swear. Probably couldn’t find anything big enough to turn into a head for you, anyway.”  
  
“ _Hey–_ ” Rhys quickly tried to defend himself with a light chuckle. It was his turn to bump her back, and he was going to say something else before Fiona cut in.  
  
“Oh my  _god…_ Could you two be anymore  _sickening?!_ ” She moaned in disgust, resulting in a grin and eye roll from Sasha. “When I gave you two my blessing that wasn’t permission for you two act all  _gross_ in front of me!”  
  
“Oh, you mean something like  _this?_ ” There was a glint in Sasha's eye as she reached over to press a slightly lingering kiss to the corner of Rhys’ mouth, just to spite her sister.  
  
“Yes  _that!_ ” Fiona theatrically gagged, and moved to give Sasha a gentle shove. “Get a room,  _please—–_  or, better yet,  _don’t,_ ” She seemed to think better of that idea, and shuddered.  
  
Sasha couldn’t help but laugh while Rhys coughed awkwardly.  
  
“We should, uh, we shouldn’t keep Vaughn waiting so–”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Sasha cut him off, and proceeded to pull him along with a brooding elder sister in tow.  
  
 **v.**  
  
This was it. This was the day. Fiona had kept her promise, and they were finally leaving Pandora and going off to another planets, one of the Edens, maybe. This probably wouldn’t have been so hard if the only real ties Sasha had left on Pandora were with her sister, but that’s not how things played out. Life for her could never just be  _simple,_ could it? She just  _had_ to go falling for that stupid Hyperion Ore Monkey and befriend his nerdy sidekick who made this decision all the harder to go through with.  
  
A big part of her had wanted this for so long, to be able to leave and kiss Pandora goodbye, but another part of her ached to stay, if only for Rhys and Vaughn. Maybe if she hadn’t established a relationship with Rhys, things would be different. Maybe if she hadn’t grown to care for him like she did, this whole thing would be a lot easier…  
  
She wanted to say that she wished she’d never developed feelings for him, that she never met him, but that would be the biggest lie she’d ever told. In all honesty, being with him made her life a whole hell of a lot brighter, and she was happy. It was an emotion that only seemed fleeting for so long, and then with him, and it was almost constant. Sure, he was an awkward nerd who could hardly defend himself, and yeah, he was a massive pain in the ass a lot of time, but he was still  _hers._ Not in the sense that she  _owned_ him, but more so that he was her boyfriend and that those characteristics were some that she would miss greatly.  
  
“So… This is it, huh?”  
  
She couldn’t look at him at first as her shoulders heaved slightly. “… Yeah.”  
  
The silence that engulfed the two of them was so uncomfortable that Sasha was tempted to make a dash for the ship and take off as soon as possible.  
  
“I’m… I’m really gonna…miss..you—–” Sasha’s gaze quickly shot up to meet his as those words stumbled out of his mouth. That was really all it took.  
  
She lunged forward then, enveloping him in her arms and burying her face into his chest. He curled around her in return, and they stayed like that for a while before they inevitably had to part.  
  
Unlike Sasha, who fought not to break down into a blubbering mess, Rhys was already sniffing and wiping at his eyes. Sasha could feel her heart chipping away even more at the sight, and reached up to brush some of his tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
“Hey,” She said just above a whisper, and her voice cracked in spite of herself, “We’ll make it work.”  
  
“Y-yeah… Yeah, I know,” He sniffed again, and Sasha wanted to kick herself when she felt a few tears of her own trickling down her cheeks.  
  
“It’s… It’s not  _that_ far…” A total lie, and Sasha knew it, but it was enough to give her a small dose of hope that she’d be able to return to see him often enough. “We’ll be able to see each other, still. It might not be as often as we’d like, but…” There were always echocoms and the like to stay in touch. Long-distance was hard, but Sasha really hoped they could make it work. Breaking up with him really wasn’t something that she wanted to do.  
  
The sound of Fiona calling for her broke the silence once more, and it was yet another reminder that this was happening. They had to go.  
  
“Just give me another minute, Fi!” Sasha called back, giving a sniffle of her own as she turned back to Rhys. She really was going to miss him.  
  
Without another word, she lifted up onto the balls of her feet and captured his lips with her own. It was lingering, and she would pull back for air only to lean back in for another, again and again until she knew she  _had_ to go.  
  
She gave him a tight squeeze, and almost swore she couldn’t breathe from the tightness of his own arms around her, before begrudgingly pulling back.  
  
Her next words were breathy, and as if cue, she said in unison with the ex-Hyperion, “I love you.”  
  
The words made her heart flutter and her cheeks burn, but most of all, hearing those three words make it all the harder to pull away from him and board the ship.


End file.
